Who Are You?
by Iris-Starling
Summary: Patty is finally starting to have a normal life when she finds herself in a sticky situation. Th Flash comes to save her but his heroic deeds turn into something mutual and more. However, Patty can't deny the fact that she knows the Flash from elsewhere. Will they be able to overcome their differences and find love? (In-Progress!)
1. The Save

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This is my second story, but it's insane how many stories are pouring out of my head. Ever since I wrote my first story, an idea can pop into my head no matter where I am. I'm sorry for writing about things that don't matter… Please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who Are You?

Patty had been interested in Central City's hero ever since he appeared. Not only had she been interested in his identity, but she was intrigued by his powers and abilities. She had met the Flash because she was saved by him in sticky situations before.

Her dark blonde hair billowed in the cold wind as she was reading a newspaper on her balcony. The title read, "Trickster Escapes Again". 'Why didn't I hear about this?' she wondered. Surely the police department was running around and needed all of their available officers. 'I need to get to work!' She rushed back into her apartment and gathered her belongings and stuffed her wallet into her bag. She ran to her door and quickly unlocked it. The door swung open and Patty gasped when she saw that the Trickster was standing on the other side.

Patty almost screamed but was interrupted by the Trickster's quick moves. He held his hand over her mouth and dragged her back into her apartment. 'This can't be a coincidence. Reading a newspaper article on this insane criminal, and getting ambushed by him. The two events being within 5 minutes of each other..' she would have laughed at the irony if she wasn't in such a dangerous situation. The escapee changed his hand position into a choke hold and locked the door. He pulled out a white cloth, and before Patty could defend herself, he knocked her out with chloroform soaked fabric.

Her eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings. She was tied to a chair, and she could only assume that her captor used at least 3 rolls of duct tape to tie her down. Patty couldn't locate the Trickster and her mouth wasn't sealed shut so she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Help!"

"You didn't think I was that stupid… Did you?" The trickster emerged from the shadows with a creepy smile on his face. "You're so far away from the city that no matter how loud you screamed, no one would be able to find you." He laughed in such an ugly matter that it reminded Patty of an evil scientist from a cheesy sci fi movie. She shook the thought away because she needed to figure out a way to escape this abandoned warehouse.

"Why did you take me here? What do you want from me!?" Patty nearly yelled in frustration.

"There's no need to be angry, really!" The man said cheerfully. "You give me information on the Flash. And I'll free you. Easy right?"

"I don't know anything about the Flash."

The Trickster's face changed from jolly to angry in less than a second and he shouted, "You must know something! He saves you every time you're in trouble. There has to be a special connection between you two."

"I'm being honest! I don't know anything. And besides, isn't his job to help and save people? I think he saves me a lot because I work for the Police department and it's easy to get information about people who work for the government. Especially a trusted hero like Flash could get information on my recent whereabouts without a doubt." Patty let her mouth run in order to buy herself some more time.

"I… I belive you. I can't believe I made such an amatour mistake. The great Trickster!" He looked more angry than Patty did before. He ran over to a nearby table and grabbed a knife. He then slowly walked over to Patty.

"Wait! You said you were going to free me!" Patty yelped out.

"I did. I said I'll free you. Free you from your misery!" And with a single motion, he moved the sharp blade toward Patty's neck. She stared in shock as everything moved in slow motion and she saw her life flash before her eyes. But red and yellow lightning interrupted her thoughts and it blasted the Trickster away from Patty. She released a relieved sigh for she knew who had come to save her. The impact from the scarlet speedster's hit had caused the criminal to black out and Flash untied her with his superspeed.

"Are you okay?" Barry said with his usual altered voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've actually gotten used to it since I joined the Meta-Human Task Force."

"I don't think that's a good thing." he replied and they both chuckled a bit.

"I'll be back in a flash!" he said and with a blur of lightning, he left the dark warehouse bringing the Trickster with him.

Patty found herself alone in the damp and dark place, but she wasn't worried. She hypothesized that Flash would come right back once he dropped off the escapee at the police station. Not a moment too soon, Flash came back. "Well the Trickster woke up when I dropped him off at the Police Station. He caused quite the havok." "Well I'm glad you were able to come back so quickly!" Patty said with a smile on her face. "I guess you wouldn't want to stay here forever." "Nope!" she said and Barry was glad that she wasn't as shaken up as he thought she was going to be. "Where do you want to go?" "Home. If that's okay with you."Patty responded and Barry picked Patty up and raced her home.

"That was fast!" Patty's eyes were wide open when she found herself back in her apartment in 10 seconds. "I guess." Barry replied.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You wear a mask and don't take credit for any of the people you save. You're my hero." Patty gave a quick peck on the cheek and Flash got red for a moment and replied, "Anytime Patty… Do you want to hang out sometime?" Barry couldn't believe he was asking her as the Flash but it slipped out of his mouth. "I would love to." She replied and for the first time, she felt herself blush a little. "I'm open tomorrow night." she added eager to meet her hero again. "I'll see you then." he said, and speeded off.

Patty locked her apartment door and got ready for bed. She was tired and knew that she should be at the police station giving details about tonight's event but she was exhausted and knew that her partner would let her off. She went onto her balcony to see the city one last time before she went to bed. 'God, it's beautiful at night.' she thought and her minded wandered into different topics. 'I wonder what our first "date" will be like. Heck, it's not even a real date. I don't even know who he really is.' she chuckled to herself but deep down, she knew that she would trust him with her own life.

She woke up to a fresh start and practically ran to work. "What happened last night Spivot?" Joe asked her immediately after she arrived to work. "I really need to give you details on last night!" she didn't take anymore time explaining her "incident" with the Trickster and how the Flash saved her, although she left out the more personal conversation with the Scarlet Speedster.

"Patty! Are you okay? I heard about last night." Barry came racing towards her. "Yeah. I was just giving Joe details about last night." "Yeah. And I heard a lot about the Flash's involvement in this." Joe said as he glanced at Barry with a look that could only be described as 'why didn't you tell me about this?' Barry shrugged and walked off after he said, "Hope you get better Patty!" 'Well that was weird…' Patty couldn't imagine what they were giving looks to each other about but it seemed quite complicated so she decided not to ask. "Thanks for giving me the details. You can start "actually" working now." They both let out a little laugh and started working on their own assignments.


	2. The Date

Patty's day went by really fast because she couldn't stop herself from working on her assignments with excitement. She couldn't wait for tonight! Barry saw her in the precinct several times looking overly happy and he had to smile at her, because he was excited too. As much as he was disappointed that he couldn't reveal his identity, he had never dated anyone as the Flash so he was looking forward to tonight.

Patty glanced at the clock when the sun was starting to set and noticed it was already 7pm. She packed her belongings in a hurry and left for home.

She unlocked her apartment door and quickly went inside. Finding the perfect thing to wear was hard because of her disinterest in fashion but she found a lavishing navy blue dress and threw it on in a hurry.

Patty was super excited but didn't know what to do. The Flash told her about scheduling a date but he didn't say when or where which was kind of important. She sat on the couch a bit empty. Suddenly, there was a knock on her balcony window. 'No way…' she said to herself and walked towards the window. She slowly pulled the curtain, and along with the astonishing view of the city, was the one and only Flash. Opening the window she said, "I'm glad you were able to make it!" "Of course!" he replied with a childish grin. He continued with, "Where do you want to go?" Patty was feeling a bit worried because she wasn't the kind of girl that liked romantic dinners and anything fancy. "Actually never mind. I have a surprise. It's cheesy so don't laugh." "I promise I won't!" she answered. He picked her up and carried her up to the top her apartment. The Flash showed her the dinner he knew she would love and announced to her, "I just thought that you would like some warm chili from-" "The mom and pop store downtown?! I LOVE THEIR CHILI! I can't believe you know that place!" Patty replied with obvious over excitment. They sat down looking down at the bright lights of Central City and ate chili. Barry was trying to hide his smile because the only reason he knew that Patty liked chili was because she ate for lunch at least twice a week at work. He knew that she adored that place. They ate in silence neither of them knowing what to say. They just listened to the cars and the sounds of the city down below. Patty never had night before quite like this one. After they finished eating Patty started a conversation. She didn't mind the silence because it wasn't an awkward one but started talking anyways.

"Flash, why did you start rescuing people?" She thought she asked a dumb question but the Flash answered it seriously. "I've always wanted to help people with everything I had but I didn't have a lot to work with. But when I got my powers, I was able to become more." Patty thought about that for a second and replied, "Did you get your powers from the particle accelerator explosion?" She quickly regretted asking the question because it might've been too personal. But he replied with an honest, "Yeah". She felt sympathy for the Scarlet Speedster's sorrowful tone. She was sure that people that had experienced the explosion had a hard time dealing with the possible after effects of it. "On behalf of Central City, thank you." Patty said and smiled a big goofy smile. "You know you're cute when you smile like that, right?" Flash said and she blushed a bit. Patty slowed leaned in and the moment seemed to linger on forever. Before either of them knew it, their lips were touching and they were dragged into the maddening spiral of a kiss. It was slow, but light and perfect for their first real kiss. The two slowly parted from their kiss and although they felt the hesitation to leave, they both knew that it was time to go.

Patty looked up at the Flash innocently and exclaimed, "I have work tomorrow so I need to get going. But I can expect to see you soon right?" "Of course!" He replied with a small nod. They said their goodbyes and the Flash speeded off after delivering Patty back to her apartment. She went to sleep that night with nothing but good dreams.

She woke up the next morning and shuffled to work. As soon as she got to the precinct, Barry greeted her. She always thought he had a charming goofy smile, but none of the police officers really knew him that well despite the fact that he was Detective West's adopted son. He also worked in that small dusty lab that was located in the 'attic' of the precinct. Later that day, Patty visited Barry's lab to drop off a report on a recent murder. "Did you grab lunch already?" he asked Patty with an idea that could be described as brave and stupid. "No. I actually forgot to bring lunch so I was planning on eating out during break." she responded. "Well I know this great place with homemade chili!" he said with a sideways smile. "Wait a second… You're not talking about that mom and pop store downtown, right? Because I love that place!" she said with a slight sense of Deja Vu hitting her. She quickly shook it off as Barry replied with, "Wow! You guessed it."


	3. The Follow Up

It's been a year since I updated this fic but I'm enjoying myself with continuing the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barry followed Patty out the door to go get chili for lunch. They walked down the street to a small store with a few sets of tables and chairs set up on the outside.

"Can we get two orders of the Classic Chili please?" Barry said and they both sat down at the table to wait for the order. "So, how are you holding up?" Barry asked sincerely. "What?" the female officer said with a confused look on her face.

"You know, the whole Trickster incident that happened two days ago?" Patty laughed at herself for forgetting so quickly, "I guess I'm doing pretty good for someone who got kidnapped a couple days ago." she said with a bitter sweet smile and added in a quiet voice, "I hate to say it but I think I'm getting use to it." Barry responded with a knowing a smirk, "Central City sure is known for its craziness."

As their Classic Chili arrived, their conversation dwindled down into talk about work and science. Patty couldn't help but feel interested in Barry's profession because she wanted to be a forensic scientist before becoming a cop.

Time passed by quickly as they ate their chili and headed back to the precinct. The rest of the day ran smoothly as Patty headed home in exhaustion.

The young cop changed into her pajamas and decided to start binging a season of NCIS. She was startled once again as she heard a knock on her balcony window.

"You scare me every single time!" She exclaimed to the speedster who was still locked out of her apartment. As she opened the window door, she added, "You do realise that this is the 17th floor of this building, right?"

"Sorry for the sudden scare. I just wanted to see you again." Flash replied with an innocent look.

"I'm… glad you came." Patty's face was filled with a slight blush. "I don't have a lot of food but do you want to watch NCIS while eating ice cream and pizza? That's pretty much all I have." Patty said with a laugh.

"That's perfect! I didn't have anything planned so that's great." Flash replied.

Patty nodded in agreement and left to get the food items. Barry thought to himself how neatly decorated her house was and started looking at the picture frames lined up neatly on a table. He assumed that they were mostly pictures of her and her family back home.

When Patty came back with the food, Flash was staring at a picture of her and her father. "That's my father." she said and alerted him of her presence. "I guessed that. You're pretty young in this picture." Patty then replied with a hint of sadness, "I was just 13 then. That's the same year he passed away." "I'm sorry to hear that." Flash returned with an understanding look. He continued despite his initial uncertainty, "My mother passed away when I was really young." Patty put the food down and slowly walked up to the Scarlet Speedster. He then let her put one hand on his face and another in his hand. He was prepared to bolt if she had tried to touch his mask but he knew that he could trust her. Plus they had already kissed the other night. Patty herself knew that she didn't need to give any words at the moment. She gave her hand to him reassuring him with its heavy warmth that she would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

They soon regained themselves as they made their way to Patty's mocha couch. They started watching NCIS starting at season 5. It became a quiet and normal evening for Patty. Except for the part that she had a superhero on her couch watching her favorite show together. She glanced sideways at Flash when they were 4 episodes into the show. 'Was he asleep?' she asked to herself and confirmed it when the light from the TV hit his face to reveal a dozed off Flash. His features were illuminated in a way she had never seen before. She's seen him up close, heck she's even kissed him, but she realised that she had never seen his face up close before. His jawline was well defined and his eyelashes were curled in such a way that it made her slightly envious. She wondered what his eye colors were, but somehow knew that she would find out eventually. The young cop assumed that his daily heroic feats had tired him out. Patty was humbled by the fact that Flash has trusted her enough to fall asleep in front of her. But then again, maybe he was that tired. She slowly moved her warm hand to his face and caressed his smooth skin. Flash suddenly shot up in surprise and blinked around to see what had woken him up.

"I'm sorry!" Patty exclaimed suddenly. "You were asleep so peacefully, I just couldn't help myself."

Flash sighed in relief. Inside he was relieved that she hadn't tried to take off his mask. It was just a simple act of intimacy from her. "It's okay." he replied. "Now where were we on NCIS?"

Patty squinted her eyes in thought and answered, "I think you only missed half an episode. We can rewind if you want?"

"No that's fine." As the two started another episode, Patty leaned into the speedster's chest. Her rosy cheeks landed on his lightning emblem and she fell asleep at the fast and warm thumping of his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Patty came to the next morning, she found herself wrapped in a blanket with a note placed in front of her. It said, 'Thanks for the amazing night. I hope we can finish the 5th season of NCIS soon. I'll see you soon. Love, Flash' with a lightning bolt signed at the bottom. Patty smiled as she read the note over to herself multiple times. 'What would their next meeting bring?' she wondered. She shook the warm feeling aside as she got ready for work. She knew that her life would never be the same, not when she was madly in love with Central City's hero.


End file.
